


DC Comics Slash Ficlets

by Rubynye



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Clothed Sex, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assortment of slash ficlets set in the DCU Comics-verse. Batfamily and allies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jason/Tim, Te's 'Everything Spring'-verse

"...the stars are brightly SHIIIIIIII-ning!"

"You aren't, actually, a choirboy." Tim leaned back against the gargoyle's raised wings.

Below him, hanging onto a line anchored on that particular gargoyle, Jason stood on a four-inch ledge while he carolled to Gotham, shining and steaming below. "It is the night of our dear bastard's birth."

Tim sighed. "That's not--"

Jason sucked in a noisy breath, jauntily flipped Tim off, and sang loudly enough for Tim to hear faint echoes. "Long lay the world, in sin and error PIIIII-ning!"

"As long as you've made our position completely obvious, should I rig up some Christmas lights?" Tim crossed his ankles over Jason's line around the gargoyle's head. Jason heaved the heavy, wounded sigh of the unappreciated artist, and gave "A thrill of hope the weary soul rejoices" his best vibrato.

Tim looped his own line over Jason's, yanked it tight, and swung down just in time for "Fall on your knees!"

The way Jason choked on "O hear" was quite sweet. "Fuck! It's cold out-- oh-- damn--"

Tim hooked his knee over Jason's and shoved the shorts down a little further. The combined movements forced Jason's thighs open wider, and Tim nestled himself between them. "You are not an angel voice."

Jason's laugh was high and wild and a little hoarse. "Oh, oh man. If you make me-- shit your mouth's hot--- if I drop the line we'll both-- we'll-- we'll plummet to a messy death. You know that, right? You crazy cocksucker?"

Huffing impatiently, Tim pulled his head up again. "Then don't let go."

"Jesus fuck," Jason groaned, dropping his head back against the wall and wrapping one leg around Tim's back. The rest of the chorus went unsung, but the night was pretty divine anyway.


	2. Bruce/Dick

Dick didn't so much wake up as float slowly to the surface of a viscous kind of sleep. He was wrapped up in warmth and drifting in quiet, and somewhere in there was Bruce saying, "you did well, you did very well." And then there was Bruce beside him, solid and warm, arms around him, chest supporting him. Dick smiled muzzily, stretching his neck to brush his lips across Bruce's jaw. The plane of Bruce's cheek turned under Dick's mouth, as he shaped it to a kiss just in time to meet Bruce's thin hard lips.

Then they softened, and warmed, and moved over his. For a moment.

Then Bruce flinched back, and a spike of cold air drove between them, and Dick was awake, fuzzy-headed with the drugs he now remembered having been dosed with but awake. Bruce had him wrapped in a blanket, and they were beside a small fire between bare-branched trees. And it was sometime in the middle of the night.

Well, shit.

"You're still drugged," Bruce said, Batman-voice but so unnecessarily he had to be rattled. He pulled the blanket tighter around Dick, but at the same time he pulled his arms away, rolling Dick's mostly-useless body down onto some firm, dry material. Some kind of pillow? Dick opened his mouth to ask several questions but all that came out was a yawn. "Rest," Batman told him, already too far away to reach, and sleep was sucking him down again.

So Dick let it go, at least for the moment. He needed to gather his strength.

After all, he knew he'd felt Bruce kiss him back.


	3. Dick/Roy post "Renegade"

"You _asshole_." Roy drives Dick back against the brick wall. He's dropped his bow, he's not using any weapons but his own fists and feet. He doesn't want to make this quick. "You complete shithead!" Dick's blocking maybe every third blow, if that, and he's in civvies, his eyes blue and shadowed and _there_ until Roy smacks him right over one and they both close. "You, you---" There are more curses, but Roy saves his breath for his attack, till he makes Dick block most of the punches and kicks, till the ones that land actually deserve to, till he makes Dick take him seriously.

Then he keeps hitting. Roy can remember, like it's been seared on his brain, Dick in that stupid red-and-black gear, Dick relentlessly not smiling, Dick knocking him down. It made it better, it made it so much fucking worse that if Roy hadn't worn extra armor Dick would've hurt him precisely enough to get away. Not too little, not too much. All that fucking _control_, all the control he's got now as he smiles, he motherfucking smiles at Roy, his eye already swelling up. He's still blocking like this is a spar. Roy growls, and kicks Dick's knee from under him, and pins him to the wall. Not that he would fall. Dick never falls.

He just smiles apologetically at Roy before he looks down, and when Roy grabs his shoulders and bounces him off the wall he just takes it.

Roy means to yell again, but what comes out of his mouth is a sad little "Why?" Dick shakes his head again, eyes closed. Even when Roy bounces him off the wall again, Dick doesn't make a sound. "Why'd you work for _Deathstroke_? Why'd you hit me? Why'd you do it? What's going _on_ with you, Grayson?"

Dick looks up at that last question, a flicker of one blue eye like he didn't mean to. The other's swollen shut, red and purple and getting worse every second. Roy shakes him one more time, pulling him away from the wall instead of banging him against it. "Why won't you let me help?" he asks, even though doesn't expect an answer to that one either.

Nothing's getting Roy a response, but Dick isn't dead, somehow, and he had a good reason, probably, and Roy can't beat on him anymore. So Roy kisses him instead, because there's nothing else to do, and that's what makes Dick flinch. Dick took his punches like they were nothing, but now his shoulders shake under Roy's hands; Dick wouldn't open his mouth to answer one damn question, but now his lips part and he kisses Roy back.


	4. Dick/Tim Timetravel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to Te's "Waiting For You".

Usually, these things happen with some amount of drama. A loud noise, rushing lights, maybe a supervillain cackling. This time, though, Tim is just walking through the Manor, a routine walk after a routine patrol, when something flickers at the upper edge of his vision. He looks up, and Dick is sitting in the chandelier above Tim's head, smiling brightly enough to outshine the starlike lights around him.

Tim couldn't move from the spot if the whole mansion collapsed around his ears. He swallows hard, and doesn't gasp. Dick's his age, dressed in sweatpants and a T-shirt, looking exactly like a boy who's found a new playmate. Tim hasn't been anyone's playmate for a very long time. "Hey!" Dick shouts. "Hey, Robin! I remember you!"

Dick knows that Tim's Robin? Dick's here, a teenager? Dick's -- leaping from the chandelier, an arching dive that looks as easy as a breath, and Tim's too busy watching him move to dodge even when he belatedly realizes Dick's intent. Besides, Dick hits his shoulders rather than his chest, tackling him to the carpet. "I thought I'd never see you again!" Dick's a little taller than Tim was, and he's atop Tim, except where Tim's legs are wrapped around his. It's ... difficult to think, with Dick lying on him, megawatt grin filling his field of vision. "How's the heroing going?"

Dick saves Tim the effort of producing a reply by kissing him. Tim does gasp, because Dick's mouth is warm and soft and his laugh tingles as he pulls Tim up, rolling them over, and now Dick's under him, pressed belly to belly, and that's an even more distracting sensation. "Actually," Dick says, fingers on Tim's shoulders and smile becoming a naughty smirk, "tell me later."

And he tugs Tim down, and Tim kisses him again.


	5. Dick/Roy, some years after "Another Thing We'll Never Talk About"

"Let me see that," Dick says, crouching down beside Roy. Roy thinks for a second of covering the cut with his hand and turning away, but he's having a hard time reaching it, and he's tired and battered and what the hell. He holds out his arm, and Dick hums over the cut, then prods at it searingly hard.

"Motherfu-!" Roy snaps, turning his flinch into a spin, and Dick waves a pair of tweezers at him. S pair of bloody tweezers holding a jagged snip of metal about a half inch long. He's trying for the Bat-grim look, but Roy can see the smirk curled in the corner of his mouth. His arm is throbbing, blood running down it, but he has to smirk too, and burst out laughing. "All right, man, all right. You told me so."

"Yeah, I did." Dick gives up on the grim, for a moment at least, shaking his head as he wipes Roy's arm off. "I _told_ you." Dick sticks ties and gauze over the cut, then wraps it up. "I _said_ 'that robot's gonna explode', I _said_\---"

"Ok, ok!" Roy pushes his free hand over Dick's mouth. Dick pretty much lets him, which makes Roy grit his teeth. "I heard you the first time."

"Really?" Dick plants butt beside Roy, in his face and all grim again. "You sure? Because I said it was dangerous. I said---"

Dick talks too much anyway. Roy kisses him hard, like a head-butt but with his mouth. Dick makes a funny little choking noise, mouth still open, so Roy adds tongue, too, grabs Dick's shoulders and keeps on kissing. It shuts him up, and it's fun, and… and Roy knows in the back of his head he could have taken a lot worse damage than a few bits of shrapnel and a bunch of bruises. Dick's hands press his arms over sore spots, and he pushes into the pain and keeps kissing.

As hard as Roy kissed him, Dick wrenches his head back. "This," he gasps, breathing harder than today's fight made him, and Roy knows his eyes are wide behind that mask. "This isn't--- this won't help."

"Yeah," Roy agrees absently, still holding onto Dick's shoulders, waiting it out. "Lemme see your eyes, man."

Dick lets go of Roy's arm to toggle his lenses, and there his eyes are, blue and blown. "You can't be so reckless," Dick says, trying to be Team Leader, but it comes out hoarse.

"Mmm-hmm." Roy pulls him a little closer, and he comes easy as breathing. "This won't help, right?"

"It never does," Dick mutters, already tilting his head, and this time he kisses Roy.

 


	6. Bart/Tim, planning about Kon (pre-IC)

Bart sits up, not looking at Tim. "We need a plan.".

Tim says, "Um."

"I mean," Bart continues, fingers jittering on the blanket, "we can't just go down there. We all did that and it didn't work, and it makes sense that it didn't work, both for psychological reasons and because Supergirl was there. I mean, she's a psychological reason too, but she's also another teenage hero, and then we all got into a fight with her, and it was _stupid_, so it makes sense Kon made us all leave. So we can't just go back. We need a plan."

Bart looks at Tim now. Tim blinks, and blinks again, and nods, and Bart's smile flickers before he's talking again, counting on his fingers. He hasn't moved from where he's sitting, but the whole bed is finely vibrating. "We've got several issues to deal with. There's Kon's self-blame, his anger, his fear of and certainty of rejection. I think the best way to take them all down at the same time is physical."

Tim nods. Bart doesn't look over, but he smiles again, and announces in the tones a general might use to present a strategy, "we need to cuddle him."

Tim opens his mouth, but Bart keeps going. "Really hard core, industrial strength cuddling. With orgasms."

Tim makes a little huffing noise, tilts his head fifteen degrees, and shuts his mouth. Bart looks up at him sideways, mouth widening in a smirk. "Yeah, I thought you'd like that plan."


End file.
